


Old Religion

by icedoceantea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Human MC, My First AO3 Post, POV Second Person, Spoilers, femme mc, more explicit chapters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedoceantea/pseuds/icedoceantea
Summary: Getting sent to live with your religious family in the middle of nowhere sounded like a chore at first, until you met the town pastor.“You...you’re no p-pastor.”“And you’re no good at eavesdropping.”
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website and tbh I do not know how to use it.  
> It should be noted that MC is not related to the MC from the game.

The first thing you noticed about this town was how far away it was from anything else. When you’d asked about a mall, your aunt Marian had laughed and changed the subject because you both knew what the answer was. One bar, one pharmacy, one gas station. Two factories that manufactured something boring. There were a few other assorted stores in the tiny area that people called “downtown”, but the main hangout was, of course, the church. Eventually, you’d have to make an appearance there. Your uncle could really care less whether or not you believed in God. In an area this small, not showing up to church was the best way to make yourself an outcast. Not a good idea, considering how long you had to be here. And you were to be on your very best behavior if you wanted your parents to pay for your last semester.

Your parents had sent you away to reform you or something. The past year’s mistakes had sent you straight to rock bottom and straight to the only place you could go; home. Your parents had agreed to help you out, but apparently living with you had been too much. The argument about it was what landed you here in Bumfuck, Nowhere with the choice to either work on your Uncle’s farm or in your cousin’s diner. And honestly, fuck being a farmhand. 

Work as a waitress was nothing new to you. The only customers were locals and the factory workers on their lunch. People were generally polite, though you guessed it was only because if they started any trouble, everyone would know in a matter of days. It had only been two weeks, but it wasn’t bad. Even though Aaron was your least favorite cousin. 

“You’re free to leave, my dear.” He cooed smugly, leaning forward over the counter, probably preparing to say some dumb shit. “Where are you rushin’ off to today? Finally found yourself a big strong man?” 

“Nope. Just gonna enjoy the evening.” You replied, suppressing an eye roll. 

“Alrighty then.” He sounded like he didn’t believe you. “My offer still stands, though! We’re only second cousins anyway, right?” Aaron laughed and you truly wished he was joking. 

“first cousins.” 

Before he could get another word in, your jacket was zipped and the diner was behind you. He was never particularly aggressive because then he couldn’t pass it off as a joke when he was rejected, but it didn’t make it less disgusting. You had learned to ignore it. Besides, the next stop was the bar, so you’d be even better at ignoring Aaron with a Few drinks anyway. 

You pushed the door open, triggering the tiny bell in the Bar’s doorway to Jingle at everyone inside. It was a Thursday night, which meant a Church service had probably just let out and the dimly lit dive would soon be filling up, but for now it was actually empty. When you took a seat at the bar, you expected to see the usual bartender Jane Ann, or her husband Craig clad in faded flannel, pretending they weren’t more interested in their game of Candy Crush than taking your money. You absolutely did not expect to see the man in the expensive white jacket and slim fit pants look up from his Yves St Laurent compact mirror. 

“My first customer! Thank goodness! I was getting so bored!” He exclaimed, slamming the mirror shut. Even though he was complaining, something about his voice was still very pleasant to listen to. You blinked, suddenly realizing you were expected to reply.

“Um, yeah! Hi?” You tried to match his enthusiasm, but didn’t quite get there. “You’re not from here, right? Are you a relative of Jane Ann’s?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know who that is.” He smiled before turning around and grabbing a glass. “Oh! That dingy lady! I gave her hair a much needed update and then we both agreed that she looked too gorgeous to be in a place with such horrible selfie lighting!” His slender fingers gracefully poured a mix of liquids into the glass while he talked. “Of course, she also needed to give her new hair a debut and her husband said they show everyone at the church.” He rolled his eyes “Even after I told her there was a secret rooftop rave that we could get to by tomorrow if we left soon enough.” He sighed. “This is for you.” He pushed the finished drink toward you, dropping in two red stirrers.

“Thanks?” You hadn't been expecting to be met with anything more than a surly greeting when you came here and it was a bit alarming to see such a charming person here. You weren’t sure why you needed that whole story if it didn’t really answer the question, or why he had made you a drink without asking you what you wanted. The drink looked like a pretty pink potion from a storybook. It tasted like candy. You didn’t even know they had the materials to make something like this here. “What is this called?” You asked, already wanting another and thinking about how you could get to that rooftop rave.

“There’s no name, only a recipe.” He leaned forward over the bar on an elbow and rested his head in one hand, seemingly studying you. “Hmm. I usually keep it a secret, but someone as gorgeous as you deserves to know anything she wants.” His Hazel eyes staring into yours made you blush, but somehow you couldn’t look away or do anything really except imagine how he’d look shirtless. You heard a tiny bell in the background. The man said something else, maybe a question. You weren’t sure but you nodded anyway.

“Asmo.” A deep voice and a hand on your shoulder seemed to stop the moment. Only then did you realize how wrapped you had been in this man’s gaze. Had it really been that long since you had male attention that you’d fall apart for the first man that smiled at you? The hand on your shoulder belonged to a tall dark haired man, but he was looking at the other man with a look of annoyance. You had barely heard him come in.

“Hello, Pastor.” You recognized him from a previous introduction and seeing him around town, but had only ever seen him with a polite smile. He seemed to be so angry that he looked like a completely different person. In this lighting, his irises almost looked like they were red. He tried to put a more friendly look on his face, but failed to hide his annoyance with the laugh he forced.

“Please, call me Lucy.” The pastor replied. “This is my brother, Asmo. I hope he isn’t bothering you too much.” 

“Oh, not at all.” You replied. Your legs had a weird, heavy feeling. Like you’d been trying to run in water all day and suddenly were on land again. Even though your legs felt slow, your mind was racing. 

“Lucifer, you ruin everything!” Asmo pouted. 

You had been taking another sip of your drink and nearly choked. “You call him Lucifer?” You had always found rude sibling nicknames hilarious, but a pastor with the nickname “Lucifer” was pretty damned funny.

“What else would I call him?” Asmo looked confused before turning around to get another glass for his brother.

“You would call me, Lucy, Asmo.” Pastor Lucy was getting pissed and it was almost like he was radiating an aura of red rage. Maybe he had made this drink a little too strong. You wished you had eaten a bit more before drinking.

“Well, I can leave you guys alone.” You guessed that Asmo had been waiting for the Pastor to arrive.

“Please don’t! He is so boring!” Asmo reached over the counter to touch your hands, sparking a warmth that spread through your chest and slightly startled you.

“Stop that.” Lucy said shortly, almost in a whisper.

You unzipped your coat and set it on the back of the barstool, suddenly much warmer than you had been a minute ago. You didn’t need to be told twice. Asmo was the most interesting person you’d met since moving here. And the most attractive.

“Asmo, is a unique name.” You said, hoping you weren’t looking at the graceful man like he was a piece of meat. 

“A unique name for a unique Moi!” Asmo handed his brother a drink that was a darker pink than yours before getting started on another one. “I brought the good stuff just for you ♡”

Lucy thanked him and seemed to relax after taking a sip. Before you could find out more about Asmo or even get to asking about the rooftop Rave, A rather boisterous bunch came through the door, with bartender Jane Ann at the front. The first thing you noticed was that her usually thin and limp brown hair was now a lustrous auburn and actually looked like she combed it. She had a reputation for being a tough, hardened type, but now she was smiling like a first place pageant winner. 

You looked at Asmo right as he handed you the next drink. He seemed to be basking in the glow of Jane Ann’s mood as well. Normally, you’d leave when people started to arrive, but between the jovial mood of the new crowd and Asmo’s attention, you didn’t want to leave. Especially not without finishing your drink. 

Despite your best efforts to take it slow, By the time you were halfway through your second glass, everything was a blur. You didn’t usually get drunk this fast. You would’ve thought the drink was tampered with had you not seen him make it, but you really should’ve eaten more today. the people that you would usually avoid ended up getting to know you much more than you'd like on any other day and you even managed to find out that no one else liked your cousin either. Eventually, Pastor Lucy announced that he and Asmo would be turning in for the night. The people that had gathered around the brothers erupted into “Aw!” and “One more drink!”. 

“Ooh! Me too!” You tried to hop out of your seat, but ended up just tipping over and being held up by the pastor. 

“I should make sure she gets home.” He said, Now dragging both you and Asmo out of the door. 

In the distance you could swear you heard someone yell “Lucy’s got himself a Lady tonight! Hoho!” You scoffed. “Idiots, I'm going with Asmo.” You muttered it under your breath when you got outside, but maybe it wasn’t that quiet.

“You’re so adorable!” Asmo pulled your chin up to look at him. “But the Demonus was a bit too much for you, so I’ll have to send you home this time.” 

You pouted, unable to form the words you wanted before the pastor grabbed Asmo by the shoulder.  
“You gave her Demonus?” Lucy’s voice was a quiet growl that made you shiver and cling to asmo for comfort. 

“You’re so scary when you’re mad!” You yelled. “What is Demonus? Like a Tequila or something?” 

“It was an accident, but look how cute she is. Lucifer, let me keep her in my pocket forever!”

“I wanna do that! I wanna be in your pocket forever!”

“That’s enough.” Lucy didn’t need to yell. The rage radiating off of him was frightening and for a second you thought you really were seeing red. You were separated from Asmo and lifted into Lucy’s arms to be carried the rest of the short walk to Lucy’s car where you tried to stay awake to hear the conversation.

“Do you have any idea the possible impact of your reckless actions?”

“She’ll be fine! Just hungover.”

But you were too tired to catch anything but bits and pieces.

“Fragile....  
…..Human world…  
and you deliberately disobeyed and kept touching her...”

When you woke up, your head seemed to spin independently of your body. You didn’t remember the car ride or getting to your bed or changing out of your Jeans. You checked your phone (3% battery) and found an unfinished text to an unsaved number that was made completely indecipherable by typos. Your cousin was expecting you at work 45 minutes ago. Oops. You managed to get ready in record time, but judging by your Aunt Marian’s face when you walked into the kitchen, you were going to be another 20 minutes at least. She would normally be outside working by now, which meant she had been waiting for you. Ugh.

Her lecture went on forever.

“And the very second you get off of work, you need to go to that poor pastor’s house and apologize to him for making him take care of you when he was supposed to be enjoying the company of his family!” 

You rolled your eyes, you nodded. You didn’t bother mentioning that he wasn’t the one you’d wanted to take care of you.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was a slow day at work you really had way too much time to think about things. You had googled Demonus. It did not seem to exist as any sort of drink or drug or other consumable item. Nothing seemed to come up that was relevant. Had you heard it wrong? Or maybe it was an exclusive rich bitch kind of drug? Even then, there should be something about it. The pastor’s reaction to finding out you’d had some of the mystery drink was suspicious as well.

Lucy’s brother entered your thoughts a lot as well. You usually were not so easily charmed. Especially not on a first meeting. Was it normal to think about someone this much? It probably had something to do with the alcohol, but thoughts of Asmo seemed to flood your mind anytime you had a free moment. It was honestly embarrassing. “Lusting After the Pastor’s Brother” sounded like a bad romance novel and you could’ve written it yourself. 

“Hey girly, you wanna stop daydreaming and take that order to the table?” Your cousin and boss, Aaron, was more than peeved at you for showing up late today even though your aunt Marian had filled him in on the reason. You didn’t realize you’d been staring blankly at the wall and had no idea how much time had passed. You hurried and grabbed the two plates to take them out to the two young women at the table who abruptly stopped their conversation when you arrived.

“There you go, let me know if you need any help.” You started to walk away from the weird atmosphere when one of them stopped you. 

“Wait. You’re staying with Marian and James, right? I think I remember you from last night.” She was smiling, but she gave her friend a look that betrayed her true desire to gossip.

“Yup, that’s me. I think I saw you as well.” You lied, putting on a smile just as fake as hers. You could barely remember who you saw last night. Especially if they didn’t talk to you. Was she watching you from afar or something?

The other woman perked up. “We were just talking about Lucy and his brother. How did you get so close to them so fast?” Her grin was the definition of “shit-eating”. “I mean, since I never see you at church...” 

“Im not really close with them. It was my first time talking with them.”

“Really?” Girl one seemed legitimately surprised. “Well consider yourself lucky.”

“Lucky?” It wasn’t like the pastor was unfriendly to anyone in town that you’d noticed. Actually, every time you saw him he was surrounded by people.

“I heard he carried you home last night.” She whispered. “And his attention was on you all night.” 

“Oh. Yeah. He dropped me off at home.” You said. He did carry you to the car, but you were pretty sure it was just to separate you and his brother. Actually, if you were to judge by how annoyed he was, you would even say that Lucy didn’t like you very much. “I think he just felt bad for me.” The girls did not look like they believed you. “Probably just...trying to do what Jesus would do.” They gave each other a look and you took that as your cue to walk away before they could do anymore prying. Were rumours starting already? Were people actually gossiping about this? You sighed. It would be even harder to look him in the eye now.

Lucy wasn’t bad looking. You could definitely see why the women in this town were so attached to him. He was handsome in a very...Proper way, but you usually liked guys with a little more edge. He was kind of cute when he was pissed, but with how much you’d had to drink, you probably would have thought a lot of people were cute. Still, Lucy was the type to be admired by everyone. A real public figure. Even if you wanted to join the ranks of the women who were trying to get a piece of him, you’d have to wait in too long of a line. And a pastor? He was probably boring as hell.

The last part of your shift went by much faster than the first and before you knew it, the moment you’d been dreading was looking you in the face. It was time to “apologize” to the pastor for dropping you off at your house and getting you into trouble. You stopped into a market and picked up a pack of three caramel apples as a gift for good measure. If you weren't on this weird probation, you may not have even gone over there at all. Your aunt had been very clear and you knew she would call to check.  
“...you need to go to that poor pastor’s house and apologize to him for making him take care of you…”

It wasn’t a big deal. That’s what you were telling yourself. Of course, the longer you thought about it, the more embarrassing it seemed. The only solution would’ve been to stop thinking about it, but even as you walked the 15 minutes to the church with your earphones jammed in, you couldn’t really stop anticipating it for some reason. Could you apologize to someone and then immediately ask if their brother was home so you could bang it out? Was that proper?

With your first step inside the church you managed to trip over the slightly raised step in the doorway, making you thankful that there was no one there to see. Of course, if there was no one there, where were you supposed to look for the pastor? 

“Hello?” You called into the large, dimly lit space. Only your own voice echoed back. You stepped farther in and stood around, a little unsure about what you should do. When you thought about it, your aunt might have told you to go to his house, not the church. How were you supposed to know where his house was? Ugh. You were thinking that there was probably some sort of office in here and sure enough, you noticed a dimly lit hallway that you must’ve missed before and creeped back there until you noticed a door that was slightly cracked and knocked lightly before slowly pushing the door open. “Pastor?” You were relieved to find him sitting at a desk facing the door with his hands clasped together over crossed legs. Your relief was quickly replaced by a feeling like you were in trouble. Had he been sitting like this all day? You couldn’t help feeling like he’d been waiting for you or something. He smiled politely.

“Well, Hello. What brings you here?” Lucy asked, even though you felt like he must have known. “And please, call me Lucy.”

“I wanted to talk to you about Last night.” You started shyly, still standing in the doorway.

“Ah yes.” He nodded. “Shut the door and have a seat.”

You did as you were asked although you were uncomfortable with how serious he was being. Surely, last night wasn’t that serious. And certainly not “shut the door” serious? Your hands fumbled with the strap of your purse. Did he usually have such an intimidating air about him? Or was he actually angry about last night? You cleared your throat and slightly avoided eye contact.

“Um,” Apologies fucking sucked. “I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night.” You said, not bothering to try to see his expression and letting a silent moment pass, hoping he would jump in. He didn’t. “I just….hate that you had to see me that way and go out of your way to escort me home.” When you did look up, the pastor was smiling or maybe more like smirking. “So, thank you for that.” You finished, you last words sounding unintentionally sarcastic upon seeing the amusement on his face. Lucy leaned forward onto his desk.

“There’s no need to apologize.” You wanted to be filled with relief that it was over, but you could tell he wanted to say more. “I know you didn’t mean any of that, but I do appreciate the gesture, little lamb.” 

You were taken aback and a little annoyed by his...candor. You felt your lips pull into a tense line.

His amusement seemed to fade. “I suppose I should apologize for getting in the way of your potential tryst with my brother.” He twirled a pen around in his hand and leaned back in his chair. “To be quite honest, I’ve done you a favor.” You scoffed, without thinking, earning another annoyed look from the pastor. “Asmo is the last one you want to corrupt you.”

His use of the word “corrupt” made you scoff once again, this time on purpose.

“You said you “should” apologize.” You looked at him, waiting for a response. He gave none. “You said you “should” apologize. You didn’t, though.” Not that you really cared, but he was so fucking smug.

“So you noticed.” he remarked, giving a half-assed smile to his pen. You were convinced that this guy was not at all what everyone thought he was. This was not the same pastor that you listened to your family gush about.

“Anyway, If corruption is what you were worried about, there’s no need. I’m a big girl. I’ve been “corrupted” before, pastor.” He turned his eyes away from his pen to meet yours.

“Trust me.” He said darkly. “You haven’t.”

“Pastor, I-”

He cut you off again. “Please do call me Lucy.” You could tell he was annoyed, but now, so were you.

“Lucy is a girl’s name.” You spat, if for no other reason than to watch him simmer. You got your wish.

“It’s a family name.” His eyes were closed in frustration, but if they were open, you knew they’d be glaring.

“Well, Pastor Lucy.” You said, suddenly remembering that you were supposed to be good in this town. “Thank you for looking out for me, but that kind of thing is really best decided by me. I don’t need anyone deciding my partners for me.”

“Noted.” He said as he also seemed to calm down a bit. “Asmo left this morning, but I’ll remember it for next time.”

He left? Your stomach seemed to sink to your feet with disappointment. How could he leave so suddenly? Why did it bother you so much? All of your feelings about Asmo were weird, actually. You had never been so utterly distraught over a stranger before, but thinking that you might not see him again was such a horrible thought.

“Well.” You stuttered a bit. “Can you give me his number?” You had to contact him again. You needed to see him again.

Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No.” He sounded exhausted. You looked at him in disbelief, suddenly feeling drained and heartbroken.

“It’ll feel like that for awhile.” Lucy said, after what must have been a considerable amount of silence. “But whatever you’re feeling isn’t real. He has that effect on people.” 

You couldn’t really comprehend his meaning at all. Of course it was real. Could you feel something if it was fake? 

“Give me your hand.” He said suddenly, coming around the front of his desk to hold your hand in his. Before you could protest, he swiftly picked up a piece of candy from the ugly bowl on his desk and placed it in your open palm. “You’ll be fine.” 

You weren’t sure if it was the prospect of candy or the unexpected warmth of his hand, but your disappointment and longing went away in a snap. You had never had such an intense feeling go away so quickly. You looked up at him with eyebrows furrowed. Could holding someone’s hand really do that? You didn’t like it and you withdrew your hand, doing a double-take at the pastor’s eyes. It was gone now, but for a second, the light in the room made his eyes look red. You stood up quickly, ready to end this charade and go home.

“I’m sure you’re a very busy man.” You said offering a small, insincere smile to the pastor. “I’m gonna head out.” You turned on a heel and made your way back outside into the crisp air. 

That had been more difficult than you expected, but only because Lucy had made it difficult. He didn’t need to say some of those things and it certainly wasn’t any sort of word vomit. He didn’t seem like the type. You were certain that he said everything for a purpose and that purpose was to watch you get annoyed. He couldn’t possibly be like that with the rest of the town, right? He couldn’t have been that pissed about last night. 

You were about 6 minutes into walking home when you realized that in your haste to get away from the dark haired man, you managed to forget to give him the caramel apples you’d bought and now you didn’t even want to give them to him. Why was this world against you? You sighed and turned back toward the church. If you were going to survive here, you’d have to get used to swallowing your pride and doing a lot of dumb shit. You knew this, but it didn’t stop your face from staying cemented into a tight-lipped scowl the entire way back to the church.

You stopped in the hallway to breathe and fix your face, walking up to that same door and taking a deep breath before noticing that Lucy was talking to someone on the phone. You recognized the other voice as Asmo’s and decided to wait before making yourself known.

“Don't be too angry, dear brother!” You heard him coo. “I’m too cute to really be angry at. You know that ♡”

Lucifer’s voice was angry and accusatory. “How long do I have to clean up your messes, Asmo? You don’t need to sleep with every human you meet. And there certainly wasn’t any need to put her that strongly under your influence. Any more would have driven her insane.”

“Not if you had let me finish! If you hadn’t so rudely sent me back home, we would have had our fun and she wouldn’t have been in any danger at all.” Asmo sighed. “I really can’t help being desirable.”

You could not, for the life of you, figure out what the hell they were talking about, but you did know it was weird.

“I can’t let you go around brainwashing humans right now. You’re being reckless and irresponsible when you know he’s still on the loose. There is less than a week until the next sacrificial ritual and I have yet to even locate him.” You could hear Lucifer seething, and that was kind of funny, but what did he mean by sacrifice? Modern Christians weren’t supposed to do “rituals”.

“I’ll make it up to you Lucifer.” Asmo said sweetly.

Before you could hear what Lucy was going to say, you jumped as a sudden clatter echoed through the hallway. You looked down to see your phone, face down on the floor, having freed itself from the confines of your pocket so it could expose your position. You hurried to pick it up and turned to leave. What you had just heard had freaked you out and he’d be coming out any second to see what the noise was. You didn’t bother to run quietly. Just as you thought you’d escaped, you stepped into the main hall of the church to see Lucy standing so close that you nearly ran into him. The anger on his face was not funny this time.

“I-” He cut you off.

“Go ahead and explain yourself.” He said, towering over you enough to make you slightly curl into yourself. “Before I lose my patience.” 

Between the shock of getting caught and the shock of his mentions of ritualistic sacrifice, you could only stare. You were sure of it this time, he really was glowing red. Something was very wrong here. You opened your mouth to say something, but the sudden appearance of two sets of feathery wings behind him turned whatever you wanted to say into stunned and frightened silence.

“You...you’re no p-pastor.” You mumbled.

“And you’re no good at eavesdropping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this plan and this schedule and then I have already hecked it the heck up. I hope you enjoyed this late ass chapter. I'm really happy for every comment I get and I'm really happy you liked the first chapter :)


End file.
